Prototype
by neverending000
Summary: My first fanfic alright well this story is about prototype my version of how it should gone with some hunger games characters in it plus a little bit of romance in their but who I won't tell enjoy.
1. 1st day of a new school

Prototype Chapter 1: 1st day of a new school.  
( This story has both prototype and Hunger Games charcters but only relates to prototype enjoy:-) oh plus I'm changeing Alex's personalite a little bit oh also I suck at remembering to spell words right so bear with me on this.)  
I wake to the sound of my alarm going off.  
Ugh! I say. I look around my apartment. I've only been here a week and my room looks like a disaster. Suddenly I hear my phone ring, the caller I.D. says little sis.  
Ugh! I say again.I know I'm proprably being rude but this is 20 time in the last day my little sister Dana Mercer has called me but, I pick up the phone anyway.  
The first thing I hear on the phone is: ALEX!  
Yes Dana. I replie. I've called you 2 times this morning why haven't you answer them! She shouts.  
I don't know Dana, maybe its because you Call me every 4 seconds about the apartment and how I'm doing I mean I love you but damn. I say.  
I know but, I'm worried about you. She says.  
Then she started to ramble on and on about how I'll manige money so I just hung up. Rude: yes, do I care: no.  
I started to think how will I get the money. I look at my clock its 7:59 a.m. OH CRAP! school starts in 15 minuites. ( yes Alex is a teenager in this)  
So it took me 12 minuites to get to school. But, I was late to class.  
Ahh mister Mercer I'm so glad you've finally came to join us. Said my new teacher Ahh sorry sir. I say.  
Apolige accepted, class this is are new student Alex Mercer, now Alex you may take a seat now.  
Uhh yes sir. I said.  
I look around for a seat. I find one next to a girl she's a brunett, she has grey eyes and very plump lips. I take my seat. Uhh hi. says the grey eye girl next to me. My names Katniss.  
Uhh Alex nice to meet you.  
I like your 's the design on the back mean.  
Katniss don't bore the man to death. Says another girl behind her. She has brown hair and dark eyes.  
Shut up Jo I was just asking a question.  
Uhh its Ok I don't mind. I said.  
You see Jo he don't mind. Just then the bell rang.  
Well I should get going. I said.  
Wait. Said Katniss. You should sit with me and Johanna during lunch we'd love to intrudce you to all are friends.  
Uhh Ok that sounds nice. I say.  
Ok than see you then. She said.  
The other periods go by fast, next thing I know its lunch. I grab a milk and an apple. At first I search for Katniss but I couldn't find her so I went to go to another table, as soon as I go to take a seat, I hear a voice.  
Alex. I look over to find Katniss a table with a bunch of people sitting there.  
I go over there. Uhh hi. I say.  
Guys this Alex. Alex this is Gale. She says pointing to a guy who looks like he could be her twin he has the same hair and the same grey eyes, this is Finnick. She says pointing to a guy who looks like a bronze trophie, this is Thresh, She points to an african american with a buzz cut head, this is Cato, She points to dirty blonde with a point in his hair, this is Clove. She points to a dark hair girl, this is Peeta, She points to bright hair blonde with blue eyes, you know Johanna already, and this is Annie, She pointed at a dark haired girl holding hands with Finnick.  
I sit next to Katniss.  
So Alex your the new guy right. Says Gale, I nod. Nice to meet you.  
So where do you live. says Johanna.  
Oh up in forest apartments.  
Dang you must have a small family if you live there. Says Thresh.  
Acutally I live by myself. I say.  
What. Says Katniss. You live by yourself.  
Yep.  
With no one else.  
Uh hu.  
Well then well just have to throw a little house-warming party for you. Says Johanna.  
Guys thats nice and all but that's completely unnessciary. I start but Gale cuts me off.  
No no Jo's right we should welcome you to the neghbiorhood.  
I knew there was no uses arguing with them so I just said yes.  
After agreeing to that lunch was over and the day just flew by fast till I was walking home. The guys told me they stop by at 5:00. So as I was walking home I saw a fliyer that read: volunteer wanted for experment, I was about to walk away when I saw how much it paid: $600.  
Wow 600 dollars I could pay 2 months rent. Well this day started off pretty good friends and a quick pay. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.  
Oh how wrong I was. 


	2. The Experiment

( A.N. I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR PROTOTYPE.)  
Chapter 2: The Experiment I get home after my first day at school.I look at my phone to see 3 missed calls from Dana and one from my mom.  
I decide not to Call back my mom and I will get into a fight and I'll just end up hanging the phone up anyways.  
I look at my phone and see that Katniss had called, She left a voice mail saying She and the others would be there in bout 2 hours. I Call back and leave a voice mail saying that I would be late and I left a key under the mat outside the apartment.  
I decide to go to the lab that's doing the Experiment. I walk into the lab and find a bunch of caged animals.  
I see a man there sitting in front of a computer.  
Uhh hello. I say.  
The man truns. Yes may I help you. He says.  
Uh I came here about the ad.  
Ahh yes came in sit down. So I take a seat on a chair. So you came here for the quick cash a my boy. He says.  
Yes sir you see I need rent so this looks like the easiest way to do it. I said.  
After an hour of answering questions he had me lay down on a table.  
Now this my hurt a bit, but its completely harmless. He injects me with some type of fluid . It stang but then I felt relaxed then I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't move.  
I started to panic. The I saw him say oh I forgot to introduce my self I'm doctor Mullens. Now I know you must be scared but this is all normal.  
Then he pulls out another needle its got some type of red fluid. He injects me with it and I start to fade in out of consicense. I feel my breathing slow down and I feel very cold like death. The last thing I hear is Mullen say this is completely normal.  
Then everything is black.  
(Short chapter I know sorry I've got chores to do. Tell me should I continue with Alex's POV or someone else like Katniss or Gale please review.) 


	3. what am i?

Chapter 3: What am I?  
(A/N disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or The Hunger Games)  
I awake on a the cold table again, my sight fuzzy, my body feels like I was hit with a bus than backed over with a train.  
Ahh Alex I am so glad you are awake. Says .  
Ugh how long was I out.I say.  
Oh about 2 hours. He said.  
Well I think I can move again cause I jump out of my chair and ran out the door fast yelling: OH CRAP I'M LATE!  
WAIT! I heard the doctor said, but I kept on running.  
Oh god I can't believe I'm late. When I finally stop running I wasn't even tired and when I looked back there were huge cracks on the side walk.  
Whoa. I said. As I was admireing the thing I just did I hadn't noticed a car comeing straight towards me. As soon as I was about to be roadkill I jumped straight up and next thing I know I'm 6 stories high.  
WHOA!  
Then I spring forward and fall on a rooftop. Ok what just happen. I said to myself. I just gave myself a headache so I just walked on the rooftop than I fell off the rooftop.  
AHH! I yelled as I fell. Than I landed on the concreat ground leaveing a carter in the ground. Everyone gave horrored looks. How did he, it was like he fell from the sky. Me I just took off. By the time I stop running I was at my apartment door.  
I open the door to find all my friends in my home. When I walk in I see Finnick talking to Annie. He looks over at me and walks over. Hey man where ya been this your house-warming party.  
I was just getting some fresh air.  
Oh Ok. He said.  
Where's Katniss? I said. I think she's over by the snack table.  
Really? You guys set up a snack table. Ya man whats a party without snacks. He said.  
I walk away from Finn and at the table just like he said I find Katniss talking to Johanna and then She looks at me and whisper something to her Johanna blushes and shakes her head and looks at me than looks down. I walk up to them.  
Hey guys. I said. Johanna looks at me and blushes then looks down. Katniss than brust out laughing.  
What's so funny brainless. Said Johanna. Brainless? Is that a nickname or something. I thought.  
Oh Jo. She said. Why don't you just ask him already.  
Huh ask me what? I said.  
Umm. Johanna started to look really nervous. I was wondering. Suddenly I felt sick.  
Uhh hold that thought Jo. I say.  
I run into the bathroom. Why am I so sick? Is because of the injection. Well truns out I maybe right cause I threw up but when I looked at it was red. OH GOD! It is cause of the injection. Suddenly I hear the door knock, which I shouldn't cause the musics on full blast plus the bathroom is all the way down the hall. When I make it back to the party I go to the front door. It knocks again. Who is .. oof! I say as the door slams into me and men start to pour into the room with guns.  
Secure the room. Says a guy who looks like he's from that game killzone. I get up only to see my all my friends rounded up Gale and Finnick try to fight back but just get hit in the face with the guns. I run over to them and punch one of the men in the face he goes out cold. Whoa is that because of the injection or am I really that strong.  
The next thing I knew I hear a gun shot and my head hurts. I hear the girls scream. Than I hear a voice, a familar voice you shouldn't have left Alex. IT WAS MULLEN'S VOICE. I felt a needle being poked into me as my friends were dragged away I heared Johanna's voice yelling my name: ALEX, ALEX, GET UP ALEX GET UP!  
Then my mind faded into darkness.  
When I woke up I was in a clear square box.  
Ugh, my head, my acheing head. I said.I look to my left to see another square box beside mine expect it was covered in what looked like red vains covered the inside.  
Then I look forward to see someone in front of me: Mullen.  
Ahh I'm glad your awake Alex, for awhile there I thought you really were dead. He said.  
I thought I got shot in the head. I say.  
You did.  
Then how am I alive, than another thought came to me, and where are my friends?  
Your friends are in a holding cell they are safe and as for how you survived well it was the virus.  
The virus?  
The virus is a well serum to make you stronger, faster, more energized but first you need to die. He said.  
So I'm dead.  
Yes.  
Oh god. Suddenly I felt angry. You peice of crap when I get outta here you'll wish you were dead! I yelled.  
Oh mr. Mercer you won't be getting outta here anytime soon. He said than truned away then truned back. Oh and Alex here you go droping 600 dollars into my box via air hole.  
Mullen left and I started to punch the glass but it never cracked and I was hitting it with all my might.  
Ugh! I moaned as I slumped on the floor defeated. Oh god I said to myself I'll never be able to get outta here and save my friends.  
Then I heared the sound of squshing. I look over to the other boxs and see a square hole in the vains. I see a girl with redish brownish hair and blood-stained green eyes.  
Who are you? I said.  
The girl was silent at first then She said.  
My name is Elizabeth Green and I can set you free Alex Mercer.  
If I had known helping would have caused all this I woulda stayed in the box.  
( Ooo Elizabeth Green She a sight for sore eyes. Plus whada ya think bout Johanna there should we see some Alex-x-Johanna, also give me your thoughts on the next chapter I want some Ideas now move out men!) 


	4. an

a/nthe thing i used to write my storie was destroyed so i will not be able to write for a while


End file.
